In formulating cleaning compositions, typically, the cleaning materials are made by diluting liquid or gelled materials to form a use solution. A substantial need exists to manufacture an easily used, excellent soil, e.g., grease, removal properties and controlled foaming. The materials may have some soil removal properties but improving grease removal and hard surface cleaners is a continuing need and requirement. Further, the manufacture of materials that produce useful foam in the presence of large quantities of greasy soil is a continuing challenge for this marketplace.